Gift
by Saaraa
Summary: Victor tahu Yuri ialah seorang yang mudah ciptakan bulir air mata. Namun kali ini, Victor jugalah seseorang yang menangis. Dan itu tak buruk sama sekali. [Romance, angst, drama, klise, VictorxYuri, dedicated for Victor's birthday, RnR?]


Katsuki Yuri ialah seorang yang begitu mudah meneteskan air mata. Tentu, itu tak terbantahkan. Entah berapa kali Victor telah melihat kristal bening merembes dari balik netra _hazelnut_ -nya, disusul sesegukan yang memilukan.

Namun kali ini, malah Yuri tak mampu untuk ciptakan air mata. Sama sekali tak ada bulir air yang melintasi wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah kurva tipis yang terpahat paksa di bibirnya, serta suara yang begitu sengau.

"Selamat. Aku turut berbahagia, Victor. Menikah di hari ulang tahunmu terdengar sangat romantis. Gadis mana pun yang akan menjadi istrimu pasti bahagia."

Victor mengerjap.

 _Uh-oh_. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini.

* * *

 **Yuri on Ice** © MAPPA

 **Warnings**! _Boys love_ , _shounen-ai_ , **Vict** or Nikiforov x Katsuki Y **uri** , _drama_ , _canon_ , _rating_ : _teen_ (16+ _for bad words and cursing_ ), OOC, _typo(s)_ , _angst_ , _romance_ , _klise_ , EyD semoga sepenuhnya benar, dan sebagainya.

 _Time setting_ sama dengan sekarang, 2018. Victor berumur 30, tinggal dengan Yuri di Rusia. Fokus akan melatih Yuri dan sudah pensiun.

Silahkan dengar lagu _**Moonlight Arpeggio**_ oleh Tomoya Naka untuk _feels_ yang maksimal.

 **Gift** by Saaraa

 _Dedicated for Victor Nikiforov's birthday_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Victor, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi … entah dirimu yang bodoh di sini atau Katsuki Yuri betulan tolol."

"Hei," Victor menyela. Jelas kerutan di antara dahinya semakin dalam. "Aku hanya mengatakan dengan usil, _'Yuri, coba tebak siapa yang akan menikah tanggal 25 Desember nanti'_ , mana aku tahu ia akan menebak seperti itu?"

Chritophe Giacometti merotasi bola matanya. Di bawah angkasa Petersburg dengan hawa di bawah nol derajat, rasanya salah duduk di pusat kota hanya bermodalkan syal, jaket tebal, dan segelas _macchiato_ dengan _whipped cream_ di atasnya. Sungguh, bola salju mini yang lembut dan turun satu-satu dari takhtanya di angkasa sama sekali tak mendukung situasi ini.

Lagipula, Chris juga tidak akan di tengah masalah ini bila saja ia tidak ingat minggu depan adalah ulang tahun sang legenda, Victor Nikiforov. Usahanya terbang dari Switzerland kemari hanya untuk disambut oleh perasaan Victor yang tumpah-ruah terhadap lelaki oriental itu.

" _Yeah_ , _about that_ ," Chris menyahut. "Maksudku, kau tahu betapa inosennya dia, kan? Kalau tidak mau dikatakan naif. Meski pantatnya bagus, sih."

Victor menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya perlahan. Ia memijit batang hidung, menunduk, biarkan juntaian keabuan menutupi wajah. "Aku bukannya tidak serius juga ketika kukatakan itu …," lirihnya, sehalus napas.

Chris mengangkat sebelah alis. Terkadang, ia tak paham pada kawannya itu. Sudah jelas sepasang insan yang ditakdirkan di atas ring es itu saling menaruh hati begitu dalam antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Namun, entah apa yang mereka tunggu untuk benar-benar bersatu.

"Kalau begitu, lamarlah dia dengan serius. Jangan membuat kalimat antara bercanda dan tidak."

"Tapi–"

"Bukankah kau hanya takut ditolak?" Chris meretas kalimat sang surai perak. Lalu, hening di antara mereka. Chris geming meski ia dikirimi sebuah delikan dari sepasang iris angkasa yang jelas mengandung ketidaksukaan di dalamnya. Malah, ia tak berhenti berbicara, "Kalau begitu, jelas kamu yang salah. Itu tindakan pengecut sekali, loh. Bayangkan kalau kau jadi Yuri, lalu diusili perkara besar seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya kalau pun Yuri tidak salah paham, kau akan bilang, _'Aku bercanda, Yuri!'_ Bukankah itu keterlaluan?"

Victor melempar tatapannya. Entah ke mana. Ke hiruk-pikuk, ke tengah samudra manusia, ke tepi jalan di mana setiap toko berhias pernak-pernik Natal. Setiap silabel yang termuntah dari mulut lelaki pirang itu tidak salah.

Justru karena ia tidak salah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang …."

Ucapan lirih itu disambut senyum tipis oleh Yuri.

"Selamat datang," balas Yuri, meski kali ini tak ada iris sewarna kayu yang bertemu dengan iris angkasa. Mereka tidak jarang berkelahi. Terkadang, ada tukar kata yang sengit dan membikin hati pedih, atau sikap keras kepala yang menyulut sumbu emosi. Namun baru kali ini, Victor merasa amat bersalah untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Uhm, Yuri–"

"Ya?"

Dan, itu dia.

Yuri yang tengah merajuk–atau, ketika suasana hatinya tidak baik, adalah yang terburuk. Bukan tentang sikapnya, atau pun caranya berbicara. Ini mengenai perubahan tatapannya, yang telak menghujam iris Victor, berani, tanpa tahu ampun. Seolah-olah ingin menghunuskan bilah pisau pada inti jantung, jauh sebelum lawan sempat berkutik. Metode pertahanan diri yang begitu defensif, sekaligus agresif-submisif.

Ah. Bukankah Yuri juga seperti ini ketika akan bertanding di atas ring es? Begitu beringas pada lawannya, begitu egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri, serta tak peduli meski orang lain tersinggung dan terluka karena tatapannya.

Victor hanya dapat mengulum senyum. "Tidak jadi. Tidurlah, hari sudah larut. Aku masih perlu memikirkan koreografi untuk Yurio."

Yuri tidak membalas. Juga, Victor menimang-nimang di mana ia akan tidur, karena jelas pintu kamar itu ditutup agak terlalu keras.

Victor menarik napas, lalu menghelanya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke arah meja sebelah televisi, di mana fotonya dengan Yuri dan Makka ada di sana. "Makkachin, kuharap kamu di sini …."

.

.

.

"Oke … kamu kacau banget!"

Yurio, sebagai remaja 17 tahun, tentu paham apa itu seks dan bagaimana Victor keterlaluan transparan soal itu. Hanya saja, pagi ini, kala burung gereja bersiul-siul di udara dan melakukan rutinitas di atas ring es seharusnya terdengar baik, Victor tampak begitu lusuh, maka Yuri memutuskan berteriak dari ujung ring yang lain.

Helai peraknya sengkarut dan belum disisir dengan benar, lalu kaus hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya amat lecak, dan–apa itu bercak tanah di sudut bawah celananya?

"Sebelum kau bertanya," Victor berujar, mengambil napas. Melepas _trench coat_ , ia menyisir helai-helai sewarna mendung dengan jemarinya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, tapi malah ketiduran pukul 5 subuh, jadi aku bangun dengan terburu-buru, kausku tidak disetrika–tidak sempat, lalu tadi aku terkena genangan air."

Lalu, ia berlanjut menggunakan sepatunya seluncurnya dan menyusul Yurio di sudut lain di ring tersebut. Pensiun menjadi seluncur es bukan berarti ia tak lagi menyentuh es. Justru, ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjaganya tetap waras ketika distorsi semesta berusaha merengkuhnya, seperti sekarang.

" _Yikes_ ," Yurio mengernyit. "Apa ini soal babi itu yang salah paham denganmu?"

Bola mata cakrawala membulat. "Apa? Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Tak lama, seseorang masuk melalui pintu depan. Victor ikut menolehkan kepala hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Lelaki dewasa dengan surai pirang kusam tertawa dan melambaikan tangan. Victor menepuk dahi.

"Oh, tentu saja, Chris."

"Hei, Victor, _second_ -Yuri! Izinkan aku berlatih di sini, ya, meski ini hari liburku."

"Jangan panggil aku _second_ -Yuri!"

Chris memasang sepatu seluncurnya, Diikatnya tali sepatu berwarna hitam itu, pintu masuk ke dalam ring es didorongnya perlahan, hingga kegesitan tungkainya lalu membawanya pada ujung ring, di mana Yurio dan Victor berdiri, menumpu lengan pada sisi-sisi ring, dan memegang sebotol minuman isotonik.

"Jadi? Sudah bicara sesuatu pada Yuri?"

Chris bertanya, mengulum senyum tipis. Victor menggeleng. Ia mendongak, menggeram frustrasi. Ia bisa saja terlihat kekanak-kanakan, lalu bersikap sebelas duabelas dengan bocah umur lima yang tengah merajuk, tapi tidak sekarang. Hanya ada keseriusan yang tampak. "Melihat wajahku saja ia tidak mau. Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya sudah, berarti tinggal putusin saja," tegas Yurio dan itu melahirkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Victor.

"Menurutku," sahut Chris. "Kaubicarakan baik-baik. Ia pasti akan marah, tapi ia akan lebih senang kalau kau sungguhan."

Victor tidak tahu ia memiliki keragu-raguan macam ini, serta ketidakpercayaan diri yang tinggi. Namun, apa boleh buat? Sebab ini berimplikasi dengan orang yang paling disayanginya. Sesuatu, hal sekecil apa pun, bila mengempas hubungan yang sekarang menjadi rengsa, maka segalanya akan lesap.

Dan Victor tidak mau hal itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menolak? Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau Yuri ingin memiliki keluarga yang normal, dengan seorang gadis, memiliki dua anak lucu–"

"Oh, _c'mon_ ," Yurio menyelipkan kata-kata dengan kemuakan murni.

"–lalu suatu hari nanti, aku hanya di sini, melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain. Sadar bahwa bertahun-tahun lalu, kalau aku tidak memaksakan status, mungkin saja Yuri masih di sampingku."

Ah. Ini sisi melankolis Victor yang tak pernah Chris mau pun Yurio lihat. Tentu, terkadang, lelaki itu akan menatap ke arah jauh. Menerawang seolah isi pikirannya di ujung buana. Victor pasti menyimpan perasaannya sendiri sedari dulu tanpa mereka sadari. Hidup sendiri dan menjadi seorang legenda yang berdiri di puncak pastilah begitu sepi.

Hanya saja, kali ini, Chris yakin bahwa hanya seorang Katsuki Yuri yang mampu membuat rekannya bertingkah macam ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir!" sang macan putih meledak sumbunya. Victor tersentak, lebih lagi ketika Yurio mendekat dan melihat iris birunya, dalam dan garang. "Mana mungkin Yuri menolakmu?! Astaga, kesal aku–Katsuki Yuri, menolak idolanya sejak dia masih umur 12, kau, Victor Nikiforov?! _Ебать Вы и Ваша глупость_ *!"

"Yuri Plisetsky! Belajar dari mana kata-kata itu–"

" _It's fuckin' obvious that Yuri loves you_!"

Atas kalimatnya terakhir, Yurio mengambil napas, mengatur respirasinya yang kini anomali, jantungnya bertalu-talu dan dadanya serasa kurang oksigen untuk tempo bernapasnya yang tak tentu.

"Wow," Chris hampir bertepuk tangan bila ia tak menahan diri. "Dan, itulah Victor, _the truth has been spoken_."

Victor geming.

Jujur saja, bicara itu mudah.

.

.

.

" _Hei ... Vitya, kita berpisah saja, ya."_

 _Aku menarik sudut bibir, tipis. Helaiku yang panjang mulai menganggu, barangkali perlu kupangkas pendek saja sekalian. "Mengapa?" tanyaku, setenang air dalam gelas._

" _Yah ... seperti ini. Aku tidak merasa kau mencintaiku. Bahkan, ekspresimu tenang sekali sekarang. Kau memang tampan, sih, dan berprestasi, tapi itu saja kelebihanmu. Apa kau bahkan sedih bila berpisah denganku?"_

 _Ya–tentu saja. Sebuket kecil dahlia atau lili yang kubawakan untukmu setiap minggu bukan hampa maknanya. Namun, alih-alih kuutarakan emosi dan menangis di depan umum, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Menatap lurus padanya yang kutahu tak lagi berselera padaku sejak dua bulan lalu. Tatapannya jelas mengarah ke mana saja, tapi bukan aku. Hatinya jelas berkeliaran hingga ke sudut dunia sekali pun, tapi bukan padaku._

" _Baiklah. Kita berpisah saja, ya."_

 _Oh–lagipula, aku harus memangkas rambutku sehabis ini. Aku masih ada latihan dengan Yakov dan targetku tahun ini adalah medali emas. Jadi, aku tak perlu pusing lagi soal kencan dan hari libur._

 _Aku tak butuh, kok. Aku bisa sendiri._

.

.

.

Victor mengerjap, perlahan. Butuh beberapa kali ia mengedipkan pelupuk mata sebelum akhirnya serpihan padangan itu menyatu dan apa yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruang apartemennya. Ia mulai merasakan pegal pada punggungnya karena tertidur di atas sofa.

Satu hal yang lelaki beriris laut itu sadar, ada selimut membalut tubuhnya. Victor yakin ketika ia pulang dari ring es dan mengempaskan diri ke atas sofa, ia tidak memakai selimut. Menoleh ke samping, ia melihat punggung seorang lelaki bersurai sewarna gagak.

Lelaki itu bersandar di sofa, memunggunginya, duduk bersila di hadapan meja dan _laptop_ yang menyala. Suara ketikannya begitu jelas, di antara heningnya malam dan dinginnya udara. Meski penghangat sudah dinyalakan dan jendela terkunci nihil celah, tetap saja, ada aksen hawa pembeku tulang yang merayapi mereka.

"Yuri?" suaranya serak.

Yuri tersentak, menoleh. "Oh. Kau ... sudah bangun."

Victor mengangguk. Ia tak tahu. Ia rasa tak ada salahnya mencoba. Ulang tahunnya tiga hari lagi dan itu pasti tak sulit baginya untuk menggelar sebuah pernikahan kecil-kecilan.

Itu pun kalau Yuri tidak menolak.

"Yuri, dengar–"

"Victor," Yuri memanggil. Tegas. Ia kirimkan senyuman lembut. Tapi anehnya, senyum itu begitu merasuk ke dalam relung dada si surai perak. Bukan kehangatan, tapi sesak yang menyertai. "Aku akan pindah apartemen, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu Victor bukan tipe orang yang akan menikah besar-besaran. Aku yakin kau tidak mengumumkan pernikahan ini ke seluruh Rusia atau pun dunia. Tapi, aku yakin calon istrimu tidak akan suka ada lelaki yang tinggal di rumah tunangannya. Mila-san membantuku cari apartemen murah di dekat sini. Aku akan tetap berlatih seperti biasa, kok. Aku ... berterima kasih atas selama ini."

Ahh.

Begitu, ya.

Victor membalut bibirnya dengan kurva tipis. Tawa kecil terlontar. Lirikan kecil diarahkan pada jemari Yuuri. Tak ada benda emas kecil yang melingkar di jari manisnya. _Ia bahkan tak mau repot bertanya gadis mana yang akan kunikahi. Sesiap itu dia berpisah, ya?_

"Baiklah. Maaf, ya, Yuri. Aku akan membantumu berkemas."

 _Sudah biasa, kok._

"Umm, tak apa! Justru aku yang minta maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini. Kurasa, kalau nanti Victor punya anak, pasti akan sangat berbakat dan tampan seperti ayahnya."

"Benar juga. Aku, kan, bujangan paling digemari di seluruh dunia."

Tawa pecah menjelma serpihan. "Iya, kau benar."

Ini konversasi terhambar yang pernah mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Selamat jalan," Victor tersenyum. Yuri mengangguk. Tangan diulurkan, Victor menyambutnya. Setelah itu, pintu apartemennya ditutup dan hening menyelimuti ruangan.

Itu saja.

Tak ada lagi sikat gigi berpasangan, atau _mug_ senada di pagi hari, dengan _omelet_ lembut dan _bacon_ yang wangi. Tak akan ada lagi iris sewarna kayu yang bercahaya ketika tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang yang bersandar di bahunya, hampir tertidur di tengah sesi _Netflix 'n Chill_.

Tak ada lagi protesan ketika Victor mendekapnya dari belakang, atau sikap pura-pura merajuk bila tak diizinkan makan udang goreng tepung. Tak ada lagi tawa yang bergema, serta semangat yang bersuara keras dan lantang, begitu berani, begitu kuat–bagai jilatan lidah api di tengah malam.

Tak akan ada lagi Katsuki Yuuri.

Victor tertawa tipis. Apa yang ia harapkan. Lalu, kala mengusap tengkuknya, ada satu hal yang ia sadari. Ia tak mengenakan cincinnya.

Astaga. Victor membelalak. Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya, membuka laci. Tak ada apa pun selain tumpukan tagihan dan pensil yang ditaruh sembarangan. Ketika ia ke dapur, memastikan cincinnya ditaruh di tempat aman sebelum mencuci piring, pun tak ada apa pun. Victor mencari hingga sudut terkecil dari ruang apartemen itu dan bahkan kolong sofa mau pun ranjang, tapi ia tak menemukan apa pun.

Lalu, satu konklusi seolah membawanya kembali pada realitas.

Oh, _well_.

Ia sudah tak lagi membutuhkan cincin itu, bukan?

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Victor, ini hari ulang tahunmu!"

Chris dan Yurio tak bisa berhenti menjatuhkan rahang ketika apa yang menyambut mereka dari dalam ruang apartemen itu adalah sesosok pria dewasa yang lusuh kausnya, sengkarut helai peraknya, dan suara sengau.

"Berisik. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Tidak," Yurio membantah, tegas. Kadang Chris ingin punya keberanian pantang ragu dan mengundang maut itu. "Kau mandi, aku dan Chris sudah menyiapkan kemeja dan celana bahan. Cukur kumismu, pakai parfum Versace-mu."

"Yurio, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu kali ini–"

"Victor," Chris memanggil. "Ayolah. Lakukan demi kami setidaknya. Oke?"

Victor menatap kedua pria di hadapannya dan ia menghela napas lelah. "Tutup pintunya, tunggu di sofa."

Setelah itu, langkah kaki yang menyeret itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Suara air yang menyerbu pualam terdengar. Yurio tak bisa berhenti khawatir. "Victor kehilangan berat badannya."

"Ahh. Kita sedikit keterlaluan, tampaknya."

Saat lelaki di umur 30-nya itu keluar berbalut _bath robe_ , Victor memakai kemeja hitam dan celana bahan yang dibawakan oleh kawan-kawannya. Balutan _vest_ abu-abu dan jas putih juga menyertai.

"Ayo ke ring es."

Victor mengangkat sebelah alis. "Di jam 9 malam begini, dengan baju seperti ini?"

Yurio mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya, lalu?"

Victor tak paham cara berpikir mereka, meski kadang ia harus akui semua orang pun tak pernah mengerti jalan logikanya sendiri. Maka, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku juga butuh hiburan. Berjanjilah kau akan membuka Chenin Blanc untukku sehabis ini."

" _Noted_."

.

"Oh!"

Chris menepuk dahinya. Victor menuntut penjelasan akan tingkah absurd pemuda itu. "Apa?"

"Aku lupa. Aku ingin beli isotonik di _mini-market_. Victor, kau duluan saja ke ring-nya. Ini kuncinya, aku dapat dari pemilik."

Victor merotasi bola mata. Ia menerima kunci yang disuguhkan. Maka, mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Ice Palace tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Jarak itu dapat direngkuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki lima belas menit. Maka ketika Victor sampai di ring itu, ia membuka gerbangnya dengan kunci, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Tentu saja, tak ada lampu yang menyala. Tapi, melalui cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan yang merembes lewat jendela, Victor menemukan sepatu seluncurnya dan memakainya. Barulah setelah itu, ia menyalakan saklar yang menghidupkan seluruh lampu di ring ini.

" _Happy birthday to you_ ..."

Victor mengerjap. Memastikan berkali-kali bahwa yang berdiri di tengah es, mengenakan jas dengan warna monokrom itu ialah Katsuki Yuri. Tapi, uniknya, tidak hanya dia.

Yakov, Lilia, Georgi, Mila, Chris dan Yurio–apa-apaan, kapan mereka menelusup ke sini?–bahkan, ada orang tua Yuri berserta kakaknya. Di sana, hadir kawan-kawan Yuri, orang-orang yang Victor pikir hanya sekadar kawan di dalam ring es, tak lebih, tak kurang. Namun di sanalah mereka dengan senyum yang merekah. Hampir sama lebarnya ketika leher mereka digantungi medali-medali kebanggaan.

" _Happy birthday to you_ , _happy birthday_ , _happy birthday_ ... _happy birthday_ , Victor."

Victor tak paham lagi. Lantunan nada lembut dari Yuri sempurna. Ia tak pernah tahu Yuri memiliki suara yang bagus. Dan belum lagi ia menemukan suaranya kembali, Yuri mendekatinya. Bergerak hati-hati di atas es sebab ia memegang sebuah kue. Dengan cepat, kue itu ditaruh di bawah es.

Mereka hadap-hadapan. Biru bertemu cokelat. Victor tidak mengerti. Jelas tatapannya menginginkan jawaban.

"Maaf, ya," Yuri memulai. "Aku bercandanya keterlaluan. Aku tahu Victor tidak akan menikahi siapa pun hari ini."

Ah.

Victor belum menemukan apa pun dari pangkal pita suaranya, sungguh. Sebaliknya, bila ada seseorang dengan timbre suara vibra dan wajah memerah adalah Yuri. Pikirannya masih berhamburan, pecah berantakan, dan perasaannya pun teraduk menjadi satu, entah apa isi di dalamnya.

"Maaf karena aku melukaimu. Aku selalu, selalu, menyayangi Vitya."

Yuri meraih sebelah tangan Victor. Tangisnya sudah pecah. "Maaf kalau aku seolah mengujimu. Aku keterlaluan, ya. Maafkan aku."

Victor menemukan Yuri menunduk. Maka itu, dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia mengangkat wajah itu. Menemukan bulir bening yang melintasi pipi hingga dagu sang lelaki Asia. Victor mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jari. "Kok, malah Yuri yang menangis, sih? Harusnya aku yang menangis, tahu."

Ada rasa ingin murka karena telah dipermainkan, tapi di satu sisi, bagaimana marah terhadap pria yang tampak cengeng dengan tulus ini?

"Maaf. Cincinnya kuambil. Kau tidak perlu lagi cincin itu."

Sebentar. Oh. Jadi itu mengapa Victor tak menemukan cincinnya di mana pun. Victor baru akan menjawab ketika ia melihat Yuuri menumpu tubuhnya dengan sebelah lutut. Siulan mulai terdengar, pekikan tertahan lolos dari mulut. Entah siapa yang berani heboh di momen semacam ini. Kubus berlapis beludru merah marun ada di tangan Yuri.

"Victor Nikiforov, selamat ulang tahun. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Kau, adalah ... orang yang mengajarkanku cinta, Victor. Karena itu, percayalah bahwa kau juga pantas mendapatkan cinta. Karena kelebihanmu bukan hanya medali emas. Karena kelebihanmu adalah bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh. Ini hadiahku untukmu, Victor."

Kubus itu dibuka. Sepasang cincin emas tinggal di dalamnya. Menunggu untuk dipakai dan mengikat dua insan yang saling menyayangi.

"Menikahlah denganku. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu."

Sorak-sorai terdengar. Belasan tangkai mawar dilambungkan tinggi ke udara, menyentuh gravitasi di dekat kaki Victor.

"Aku ingin makan _katsudon_ denganmu setiap hari."

Phichit menjerit, _live_ di Instagram-nya dibanjiri komentar dan simbol hati merah yang memabukkan.

"Aku ingin, suatu hari nanti, ketika aku sudah pensiun dan rambutku sudah memutih, aku hanya ada di sisimu, dengan anak anjing lain yang kita adopsi."

Katsuki Hiroko menangis. Mari dan Toshiya mendekapnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku, duniaku, segalaku, orang yang menyambutku ketika pulang, Vitya."

Victor tertawa. Tawa itu begitu puas dan gelaknya memantul di setiap sudut ruangan. Tawanya lembut dan puas, begitu bahagia. Lalu, di sana Yuri melihat kristal bening yang menetes satu-satu, membasahi iris biru. Ini kali kedua Yuri menangkap Victor menangis.

" _That's the best gift ever_ , _love_. Katsuki Yuri, _I will marry you_."

Katsuki Yuri ialah seorang yang mudah menangis. Begitu wajar bila air mata membalut iris kastanya, berlabuh di dagunya. Namun kali ini, Victor Nikiforov jugalah seseorang yang menangis.

Dan itu tak ada buruknya.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : * _you and your fucking stupidity!_

 _Yeah_ , Yurio kasar ya–

YA TUHAN KLISE BANGET ASHALDSJLDLSJD!

Aduh saya nggak tahu lagi. Kayanya saya kebelet nikah, deh. _Fanfics_ saya belakangan ini soal nikah mulu/heh. Soalnya, serius. Bersatu dengan orang yang mencintaimu itu terlihat menyenangkan. Pasti akan ada ribut, atau tangisan, atau situasi susah. Tapi apa pun itu, mengutip Amy Santiago dari Brooklyn Nine-Nine, " _Life is unpredictable, not everything is in our control. But if you're with the right people, you can handle anything_."

Ahh! Saya jatuh cinta lagi pada Yuri on Ice. Mungkin karena saya habis nonton Banana Fish, lalu merasakan kemiripan di antara mereka, dan merasa kalau cinta tanpa sesuatu yang seksual antara dua laki-laki ini tampak sangat murni dan kyuut.

Yak, itu saja. Meski klise semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya. Sampai bertemu di _fic_ berikutnya! _Cheers_!

 **P.S** : _Merry Christmas_ bagi teman-teman yang merayakan!

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Aduh, aduh, aku jahat banget, Mila."

Mila menatap lelaki di depannya, hampir ikut menangis pula. Tiga hari lalu sejak Katsuki Yuri menginap di Yurio, saat itu pulalah lelaki bersurai malam itu selalu dilanda perasaan bersalah dan rindu yang keterlaluan besarnya pada Victor. Sementara Yurio sudah berjalan ke rumah Victor, di sinilah Mila Babicheva, membantu Yuri bersiap-siap.

Perempuan bersurai sewarna daun musim gugur itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Yuri. "Yuri, tidak apa. Victor tak akan membencimu selamanya karena ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika memang ini yang dia inginkan?" Yuri mengangkat wajahnya. Sisi matanya memerah. "Bagaimana kalau Victor sebetulnya ingin menikahi seorang perempuan, memiliki anak, lalu tua bersamanya? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari dia akan melihatku lalu menyesal, berpikir, _'Ah. Aku menginginkan seorang anak.'_?"

"Yuri," Mila memanggil. Lembut. Ia mendekap Yuri, mengusap kepalanya. Benar kata mereka. Hati seorang peseluncur es amatlah rapuh. Dan hati Katsuki Yuri jauh dari itu. Hatinya lembut, hatinya adalah sebuah porselen yang baru saja dibentuk jemari, hatinya adalah tulang bayi yang lunak, hatinya adalah milyaran butir salju yang lesap ketika menyentuh hangatnya telapak tangan. "Victor mencintaimu, semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dan aku yakin, saat ia menyetujui kamu pindah apartemen, dia hanya orang bodoh yang menutupi perasaannya. Percayalah padaku."

"Kenapa kamu yakin sekali?"

Mila tertawa. "Yuri bodoh!" serunya, lalu mencubit pipi itu.

"Aw!"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Karena kamu, kan, Katsuki Yuri! Dan tidak ada yang lain tapi kamu. _Now_ , _man up_! _Let's surprise that old man and put the ring on his finger_."


End file.
